Such a method is well known in the art e.g. from the published International Patent Application WO89/09520, wherein the synchronization method is executed by a synchronizing circuit including a sampling circuit which takes sets of three samples: one of the input signal and the others of consecutively delayed versions of the input signal. Synchronism is considered to be reached when no signal transition is detected in a thus obtained set of three samples. The signal to which the set without transitions belongs is the synchronized input signal.
Realization of such a synchronizing circuit and thus of the related synchronization method implies the use of relatively complex delay circuitry.